


It matters

by floranaconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floranaconda/pseuds/floranaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sulking on christmas eve, John's had enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	It matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and written in the middle of the night. It's super cheesy but I hope you like it anyway. I might come back and edit it when I'm more awake

Sherlock was sulking again. His dressing gown draped around him as he lay on the sofa, back against the wall, and more importantly, against John. 

“Sherlock! For gods sake, it's Christmas eve!” As John expected there was no reply, Sherlock remained stubbornly where he was and John decided to just give up.

“Fine, stay here alone then. I'm going out.” He stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind him with a bang. He sped down the street, trying to get away as fast as he could but once he rounded the corner he slowed. He elected to simply walk around the streets of London, watching the Christmas lights twinkle and letting the snow fall onto his shoulders and into his hair.

By the time he'd reached Montagu square he had a light, white dusting on his jacket and his hands were numb with cold. The mud beneath his shoes crunched as he walked over to an old, gnarled oak tree. He leaned against it and watched the sky, with flakes of snow falling down into his eyelashes. 

A low chuckle escaped his lips, christmas was a time for family, right? So why was it, his most important friend, his family, wouldn't even speak to him. Yes, Sherlock was like this a lot and he would get over it in time but sometimes it just got to him.

Just as he was about to turn to go back and face the dragon, a man appeared before him. His dark hair stood out against the grey and white of the square and he was carrying a twig in his hand.

“John,” Sherlock began “I'm sorry” He kept eye contact as he spoke, sincerity and, was it uncertainty, shone in his eyes.

“Sherlock, are you apologising?”

“I wanted to give you this” He handed the twig out to John who took it in confusion.

“Sherlock... Is this.. Mistletoe?” John looked up and Sherlock had taken a step towards him, John could feel his breath warming the air around him.

“This is a tradition, isn't it? This isn't really my expertise but do people not give mistletoe to those they want to...”

“Kiss?” John finished, his throat tightening around the word.

“Mmhmm” Sherlock took one step closer to John and then leaned down, pressing his lips to John's.

They stayed there for a few moments, awkwardly pressed together and unmoving, John's frame rigid with shock that Sherlock had actually kissed him. Sherlock. Then Sherlock pulled away, smiling.

“Your heartbeat increased, does that mean...?” John pulled him back by the collar, kissing him passionately and running his hands through his snow coated hair.

“Since when did you need to ask?”

“Since it mattered.”


End file.
